Darkness Define Him
by Xx Blue Skull Candy xX
Summary: Riku is looking for a meal in an almost deserted Twilight Town. That is, untill he meets Sora. How will Sora get out of this one? Will he get out at all? Soriku. Dont like, dont read. R@R. AU


**A/N Hello everyone! This is my first KH fanfic even though I love the games, so please be nice. By the way, Sora is about 16 and Riku looks 18 but is actually 112.**

**Words in ( ) are what Riku are thinking.**

* * *

A light rain fell from the sky in a small city called, Twilight Town. This rain had been falling for the last few days, making everything is sight wet. Not only was it keeping most people inside, but it had started to make those starve who needed to feed off of normal people.

A young cloaked man named Riku was one of those people. He hadn't eaten since last week. Of course, Vampires could survive without food for 2 weeks, but that was only if they had gotten a good meal beforehand. Which he hadn't. His last meal had been a homeless man who tasted like the box he had been living in.

Disgusting!

But a boy has got to eat… And the few hobos that were by the side of the rode were starting to look real tasty…

Riku shook his head. He really didn't want the taste of hobo in his mouth for the next week. All Riku had to do was find someone who was weak enough (or stupid enough) so that he could drag them into one of these dark allies where he could have a proper meal.

Riku was so lost in thought that he was too late to notice someone before they ran into him.

Riku was larger and stronger than the person who had knocked into him, so the stranger was thrown to the ground in front of Riku.

The person jumped to their feet and ran to Riku.

"Oh, u-uh s-sorry sir! I didn't see you. I am so sorry!"

Riku got a better look at the person who was apologizing. It was a boy with pale skin and a slight tan. He was wearing a red and blue shirt with a small black mini jacket on top. His pants were slightly baggy but they weren't un-flattering. The boy was wearing 2 necklaces; one was a crown while the other was a key looking thing. He had brown spikes atop his head that stuck out at odd angles, even in the rain. (Must be gelled out beyond belief.)

His eyes… Well Riku could spend hours on the boy's eyes. They were a beautiful color of blue that looked almost unnatural. They were as blue as the purest waves in the ocean. They were as blue as the sky on a clear day, and yet they seemed perfectly at home on the boy's face.

A look was passed over the boy's eyes. Fear. But not the kind Riku was accustomed to. Riku was used to the fear a human held towards him in the last minutes of life. No… This fear was another kind. It was if the boy was afraid that someone wouldn't like him.

Riku smiled lightly and shook his head. "It's ok. Really. I'm fine. I wasn't the one knocked to the ground."

The boy smiled but soon a curious looked spread over his face. The boy tilted his head to the side as if he were studying Riku, which Riku found absolutely adorable. This kid couldn't be more than 13. Of course, Riku had a hood over his face to hide his vampiric features, but still, the boy tried to search for his face.

"I haven't seen you around the streets before. Are you new here?"

"No. I just mostly go where the wind takes me. I'm usually alone."

"Oh. OK! I'm like that too." The boy flashed him a cute smile as he spoke.

"What? Don't your parents get worried?"

The sparkling smile on the boy's face was replaced with a small, sad one.

"No. My parents passed away when I was 12. Then some guys tried to take me to an orphanage, but I had head bad stories about that place so I ran away. I've been going from place to place, staying with friends and stuff. I just got here a few days ago."

"Sorry, Kid."

The boy pouted. "I am not a 'Kid'! I am 16 years old!"

"You're what!? You look like a 13 year old!"

"Hey just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm not old."

Riku laughed. (Wait, What?) He hadn't laughed in so long. How was this kid doing this? I mean he was interesting to say the least… No family or records? To easy! He was practically begging to be eaten or kidnapped or-or both!

Riku sighed. He couldn't break one of his moral codes. He couldn't kill a kid. It was kinda inhuman. He imagined not being able to live his life and shivered.

The boy gave him another thoughtful look.

"So, what's your name?"

Riku thought for a moment. This kid was no harm. So he decided to give him his real name.

"Riku. What about you?"

"Sora." The boy said with that same cheerful smile.

Sora held out his hand for Riku to shake, but before he could take it, he noticed something on Sora's skin.

A bruise.

It was quite large. It slightly green on the outside, while the inside was a distinct purple.

"Where did you get that?" Riku asked while gesturing to the patch or discolored skin. Sora's eyes widened as though he had forgotten about. He then hastily pulled his short sleeve so that it covered the bruise again.

"Umm, Well, because I've lived on the streets for so long. I learned some things…"

(Things? What is this kid talking about?)

"What type of things?"

"Uh, just stand still and I'll show you."

Riku shot Sora a confused look but did as he was told and stood still. Sora then walked up to Riku and softly bumped into him. Sora then raised his hand up so that Riku could see what he was holding.

It was Riku's wallet.

(How the hell did this human just steal from me without me noticing? He's good…)

"How did you do that?"

"I just learned how to I guess. Anyway, there is this store down the street and I decided I was hungry so I tried to take a sandwich and an apple. I got caught and the store clerk tried to call the cops on me. What can I say? He had an iron grip."

"How did you get away?"

A sly smile light up Sora's face. "I kicked him in the crotch."

"That is a low blow."

"I know, but what else could I do? Just stay there so the cops could get me? Not a chance."

Riku nodded in understanding, but suddenly a jolt of pain ripped through his body. He cursed inwardly. He was too hungry and pretty soon, he would either pass out or go ballistic, neither of which he wanted to happen. Riku glanced down at Sora who was now chatting about the one time he stole 50 munny from an unsuspecting guy named Leon.

Riku knew he didn't want to hurt Sora, but his instincts were telling him that Sora would make an easy meal. And When Vampires get hungry; their animal side tends to get a bit more powerful.

This case was no different because before long, Riku was devising a plan for dragging Sora into the dark alley that was next to them.

Riku glanced both ways and realized that no one was even remotely near them. Now was his chance.

"You don't talk very much do you?" Sora asked with the hint of a smile.

With that sentence, Riku stepped in front of the brunette, blocking his path. The vampire pulled off his hood revealing his unnatural sea green eyes and stunning silver hair.

Riku smiled as Sora's eyes widened. Usually, when Riku reveals himself for what he truly is, his victims scream, but Sora just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. A deer caught in the headlights of a monster truck that spit fire.

"Shit."

Riku grabbed Sora by the wrist, making sure to avoid the younger boy bruise, which was weird because Riku usually liked his prey to be in pain. He wrapped his second hand around Sora's mouth, muffling the cries for help that Riku knew were probably coming soon.

Riku dragged the struggling boy into the alley and had him pressed against the wall in a matter of seconds. He then let go of Sora's mouth and grabbed his other hand. He placed the second wrist with the first and then pinned them above Sora's head. With his free hand he gently touched Sora's face.

"You know you're quite pretty for a boy."

Sora's face twisted as he continued to try to wriggle out of the vampires grip.

Riku smirked at Sora's attempts to free himself. He touched one of Sora's spikes and was surprised to find that it was soft. It was not gelled into place as he first thought but it was naturally spiky. After a moment of studying his captive, he placed a gentle kiss on the younger boy's forehead. He then moved to the cheek, then the chin, and finally he kissed Sora's neck.

Riku took a deep breath, taking in Sora's sent. He smelled sweet, but in more than one way. On one hand he smelled tropical and on the other hand almost chocolaty. Riku imagined he tasted like a chocolate coved Strawberry.

Riku wondered how Sora had the strength to struggle that long, but here was, still wiggling.

"Why are you struggling Sora? We both know that you can't escape, so just stop."

A halfhearted laugh came from Sora, which shocked Riku into looking at the boy's face. He was smiling sadly with his eyes closed. (How could he smile?! He was going to die!)

"It's just like the store clerk. He told me not to even try; because I was never gonna get away from him. But I got away and I got a free meal out of it too. I wonder how much I can get away with this time?"

"The difference between that moment and this one is that now you're not getting anything out of this. Second, you'd be lucky to get away with your life."

"I guess your right…"

A small tear escaped Sora's eye and drifted down his cheek. Riku immediately brushed it away, not wanting it to mark Sora's face.

"Don't cry. I'll make it quick. You'll barley feel anything."

Sora nodded, barley holding back tears. He really didn't want to die. He had many things he needed to do! People to see! But he guessed that that wouldn't happen now.

Riku once again found his lips pressed onto Sora's neck. He swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and bit down.

* * *

Sora felt the fangs enter his neck and couldn't help but gasp at the sudden pain. Slowly a soft numbing feeling spread through his body as though he was simply falling asleep. He couldn't feel pain anymore. In fact, he was having trouble feeling his feet. He guessed that was because of the blood loss but that didn't matter now. All he wanted was to sleep…

* * *

Riku could feel Sora growing more and more limp in his grasp, but couldn't help it. He tasted amazing. It felt as though the velvety nectar of the gods was slipping down his throat, not blood. Riku heard Sora's pulse slow. With one final sip, Riku let go of the brunet's neck and Sora fell limply onto his chest.

Riku laid Sora against the wall of the alley so he was sitting up. The boy's ocean eyes were half lidded and his sentence was slightly slurred dew to exhaustion.

"W-Why did you stop?"

"Because. Someone as light as you needs to stay out of the shadows."

Sora seemed to except his answer because his eyes finally drifted closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Riku leaned in and placed one last kiss on Sora. This time on the lips. Then the vampire turned and disappeared into the shadows that had defined him for so long. He didn't look back at Sora for he knew their paths would cross again.

He knew this because for every light there is a shadow. And the two will always meet at twilight.

**A/N So! What did you think? Please let me know with a review. Also what do you think is the best paring and should I continue this? Thanks for your time!**

**Nava~**


End file.
